


Two Plus Two Equals...

by Hidge



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: Awkwardness, Drunk Tobin, F/F, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Horny Tobin, Humor, Jealous Christen, Oblivious Tobin, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:01:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22138249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hidge/pseuds/Hidge
Summary: Four times that Tobin is very confused by Christen, and one time that she reads the situation perfectly.Fun one shot.
Relationships: Tobin Heath/Christen Press
Comments: 43
Kudos: 542





	Two Plus Two Equals...

**Author's Note:**

> Let's all pretend that Tobin wasn't at the ESPN shoot for this one!

**One.**

Tobin was so excited that it felt like every cell in her body was vibrating. She rushed around her apartment like an Energizer Bunny, with more energy than she had during a game or practice. Cleaning, and tidying it up, and making the modern condo look presentable, and ready for important company. She wasn’t always the cleanest person. She didn’t often care about the dishes in the sink, or clothes thrown around the apartment, or her space looking inviting. It was hers and she liked it the way it was, with her art hanging on the walls and room to skateboard and kick the ball around.

But at the moment, she wanted it to be as inviting as possible, and she was doing it with a big smile on her face. Everything was clean. Her refrigerator was stocked. She had even changed the sheets in her bed. Because Christen was coming today.

Christen was coming to Portland for a regular season game, and after the game, she was going to stay with Tobin. For the first time.

Tobin was practically giddy. She felt like she could squeal in excitement, and Allie had been teasing her all week.

Because she and Christen had been, well, for lack of a better word, flirting for the better part of ten months. Ever since they had spent practically all summer together for the World Cup. They had trained together after the Victory Tour and then they had gone on a little vacation with some of the other girls, and since then they had texted practically every day.

It had started as mindless conversation – talking about their training schedules, what books and TV shows they were consuming in the off season, what music they were listening to, and things like that.

Then they just talked every day about nothing, and everything.

And then the messages had started to get more suggestive, definitely more cutesy. Emojis and spontaneous compliments. And messages that were definitely too sexy to be platonic, that Tobin spent hours thinking about. 

Her most recent hang-up had been a text exchange about this very visit.

She had been teasing Christen about convincing her to cook dinner; she really did love Christen’s cooking so she began to offer some options, some of her favourites.

Christen’s response had been:

(And it still made her shiver just thinking about it.)

_I’d much rather make you breakfast._

Now, Tobin was not expecting them to have sex this weekend, but she was certainly excited by the prospect.

And she couldn’t say that she hadn’t thought about it. A hell of a lot.

Christen was just so beautiful, and smart, and cool, and sweet. And her ass was out of this world.

And Tobin was willing to admit that she had been feeling really horny lately.

Tobin wanted… no, she _craved_ moving past friendship, and she was pretty certain that Christen wanted the same thing. Her messages were just as flirty, she was just as interested in her life, she wasn’t afraid to tell Tobin her real thoughts and feelings about any topic, and she never mentioned a girlfriend, or a boyfriend, or a romantic interest of any kind.

She grinned as she rolled her soccer ball into the closet. Yeah, her apartment was frickin’ immaculate now.

(And totally ready for the possibility of sex.)

\--

Portland beat Chicago 2-0 and Tobin barely even registered the win. Her mind was focused on, or maybe distracted by, the woman standing behind her as she unlocked her apartment door.

“Oh my God, Tobin,” Christen gasped once they were inside the door. “This place is so nice.”

Tobin shrugged bashfully as she laid her keys in the bowl by the door and dropped her bag. “Thanks. Can I take your stuff? It’s okay that you’re staying with me, right?” She asked nervously.

Christen smiled. “Yeah, everything is fine. It’s fine for me to meet them at the airport.”

Tobin forced a nonchalant nod. “Cool, cool.”

She carried Christen’s two small bags into the guest room, a polite, unpresumptuous gesture, before she returned to the living room. The dark-haired forward was sitting on the couch, flipping through a book, and Tobin really liked the view. She would like to see Christen in her apartment more often.

“Can I get you a drink?” She asked with a smile.

“I’d love a glass of wine if you have any,” Christen grinned back.

Tobin nodded eagerly. “Yeah, I have some that I think you’ll like. My sister really likes it.”

“Sounds perfect.”

Tobin poured Christen a glass of wine and retrieved a beer from the fridge for herself. When she returned to the living room, Christen looked even more comfortable in the space, leaning against an arm with a blanket over her feet. Tobin sat close to her, a respectable distance but close enough to make a point, and handed her the glass with a smile.

They chatted and drank, both feeling fairly exhausted from their earlier game, and Tobin worked her hand into Christen’s curls. It was something that they had started as camp roommates, a head scratch or a massage, so it didn’t feel like she was trying to push anything too far.

Christen hummed, with her eyes closed and a big smile on her face. “Oh that’s nice.”

Tobin simply chuckled, and took the opportunity, with Christen’s eyes closed, to stare at her without feeling self-conscious. She was so beautiful that it was hard not to stare. Tobin felt something stir in her belly and she had to suppress a visceral reaction. She was reminded of how much she _wanted_. She wanted to roll over and see what Christen looked like before the sun was even up. She wanted to know what it felt like to have Christen’s tongue in her mouth. She wanted those strong thighs wrapped around her waist and thrown over her shoulders. She wanted to know what kind of sounds Christen made when she was on the verge of coming.

She just _wanted_. Desperately.

“Chris,” she whispered as she moved a little closer.

Christen emitted a delicious little sound before she answered. “Yeah, Tobin?”

Tobin was hit with a wave of nerves all of a sudden and she balked at what she actually wanted to say. Instead she teased, “What are you making me for breakfast?”

Christen’s eyes shot open as her smile took on a playful quality. “Well, what do you want?”

The midfielder licked her bottom lip slowly, realizing that this was her opportunity. “How about brunch instead?”

Christen tossed her head back with a laugh. “Right, I forgot how much you hate mornings. I will be up early,” she continued, “as always. I’ll wake you up in the morning and surprise you.”

Tobin nodded thoughtfully, thinking that it may be now or never for her to make a move. She wished she was capable of saying something super intelligent in this moment, but she really had nothing, so she decided to continue the playful, but cloudy, tone of their conversation. “What if I want to stay in bed?”

“Tobin!” Christen yelled with a gentle shove to her shoulder. “You can’t sleep my stay away. You should get up and do yoga with me and then we can cook together.”

“That sounds nice,” she answered honestly. She really liked the thought of Christen cooking in her apartment, with her curls piled on top of her head, maybe wearing one of Tobin’s t-shirts.

Christen smiled broadly before she bounded off of the sofa. “I’m going to call my Mom and then hit the hay.” She walked around the back of the sofa and leaned down to place a quick kiss on the top of Tobin’s head. “Thanks so much for letting me stay. I love hanging out with you, Tobs.”

Christen headed down the hallway to the guest room and Tobin remained on the sofa in shock. “What?” She asked herself in confusion.

Apparently, when Christen had been talking about _breakfast_ she had actually meant breakfast.

**Two.**

Tobin loved going shopping for things like sneakers, or surfboards, or t-shirts. She loved going shopping for a purpose, to pick out something for a special occasion or because something needed to be replaced. But shopping just to pass the time was not her thing, and going shopping with Ash, Ali, and Pinoe was signing up for a very long day. She had forgotten that when she had agreed to this activity this morning.

Truthfully, she had been lured out of her bed by coffee, and Christen.

They were in their fifth store of the day, and everyone except her was trying on clothes. At least the couch that she was sitting on outside of the dressing rooms was cushy and comfortable.

Maybe she would take a nap.

She sunk into the cushions, her long limbs loose and stretched out, and tilted her head backwards while closing her eyes.

She had just gotten really and truly comfortable when she heard her name being called in an elevated whisper.

“Tobin!”

She opened her eyes and squinted. “Yeah?” She called back in confusion.

“Tobs!” It was less of a whisper now and Tobin identified the voice.

“Chris?” She questioned as she stood up and took a step towards the section of curtained off dressing rooms.

A beige curtain was finally pulled back and Christen poked her head out. She was wearing a panicked expression hidden by a forced smile. She waved Tobin over with one hand.

Tobin walked up to her with her hands in her front pockets. “What’s up?”

Christen reached forward and grabbed the front of Tobin’s sweater. “Get in here, I need your help,” she rushed out.

She was yanked behind the curtain and she looked at Christen with a raised eyebrow. “I’m confused,” she admitted.

Christen had pulled her behind a dressing room curtain, she was half-dressed in a sports bra and jeans, and everything about this was sexy. Hence, her confusion.

“You need to help me out of these,” she told her urgently, the panic evident in her voice.

Tobin’s eyes grazed over her, from head to toe. “The jeans?”

The denim was black, in perfect, pristine condition, and the pair of pants looked really good on Christen’s figure. _Really_ good.

Christen nodded repeatedly. “They’re really tight, and I can’t get them off.”

First, Tobin placed both of her hands on Christen’s shoulders and smiled in a gesture of comfort. “Chris, take a deep breath for me.”

Christen did just that and closed her eyes as she took a very deep breath.

“Okay,” Tobin smiled when the woman reopened her captivating green eyes. “Now, what exactly is the problem?”

Christen sighed deeply, then frowned, then pouted. 

God, she was cute.

“I can’t get them off,” she murmured with a pretty blush covering her cheeks.

Tobin pursed her lips, and she had to work really hard not to laugh. She knew that would only make Christen more anxious and the situation a lot worse. 

“I think it’s my gosh darn butt.” Tobin had to smirk at that comment and Christen playfully pushed her because of it. “Don’t laugh, it’s true.”

Tobin continued to smirk. She couldn’t believe that this was actually happening. “So how can I help?”

“You need to help me pull,” Christen responded firmly.

She nodded, “Okay, no problem, I can do that.”

“With your eyes closed.”

“What?” She laughed.

“When we pull,” Christen began to explain with rosy cheeks, “they’re going to come down and probably take my underwear with them.”

Tobin glanced up at the dressing room ceiling and said a silent prayer. This was not how she had imagined taking Christen’s pants off for the first time.

She finally closed her eyes and held out her hands. “Okay, let me help,” she acquiesced.

She heard Christen’s sigh of relief and then her hands were placed on Christen’s hips, the tips of her fingers being directed beneath the fabric of the jeans.

“Once we get it down over my fat ass, we can pull from the bottom, okay?”

Tobin mindlessly nodded, but she had to say something. She couldn’t let a comment like that go. “Your ass is not fat. It’s great.”

“I’m glad you think so,” the forward scoffed.

Tobin bit down on her bottom lip to contain a grin. “You shouldn’t talk about it like that,” she joked.

She could just imagine Christen rolling her eyes.

Christen redirected her attention to the task at hand and Tobin finally felt the material give enough to slip down over Christen’s backside.

“Oh thank God!” Christen exhaled.

Tobin kept all joking and teasing to herself, and didn’t put her hands anywhere untoward. She was a perfect gentleman, even as Christen urged her hands down and suggested that she move to the floor to get better leverage.

This wasn’t exactly how she had imagined getting down on her knees for Christen for the first time either. 

“I really wish my body was more like yours, Tobs,” Christen chattered. “You’re so strong and muscular. Athletic. Your body is beautiful, and you definitely don’t get stuck in your pants,” she chuckled.

Tobin was incredibly thankful when the pants slipped past Christen’s knees and her job was completed. She slowly got to her feet, with her eyes still closed, and murmured. “You’re gorgeous, Chris, you know that.”

She was stunned into silence when she felt two delicate hands around her neck and then Christen leaned forward to place one kiss on both of her cheeks. “You’re sweet, Tobin, and you’re the best. Thank you so much! You know Ashlyn and Pinoe would have given me hell for sure.”

Tobin just laughed as Christen pushed her out of the dressing room and she stumbled towards the couch.

What the hell had just happened?

**Three.**

“Isn’t she a dish?”

Tobin raised her eyes with a red face, feeling like she had been caught, and she had.

She was at Christen’s grandmother’s house and while the older woman had moved around the kitchen to prepare brunch and pour her a class of orange juice, Tobin had become distracted by the stack of magazines on the counter in front of her. The problem was that the magazines were editions of the ESPN Body Issue with Christen on the cover, and now Christen’s grandmother had caught her gawking.

She looked at the woman standing on the other side of the counter sheepishly.

Gran Fran just smiled at her and patted her hand. “Take one! That’s why I bought so many, so I could hand them out. Better yet, wait ‘til Chrissy comes back and I’ll get her to sign one.”

Gran Fran winked at her as Tobin laughed with a shake of her head, her face feeling increasingly warmer. “Oh, no, that’s not necessary, really,” she rambled.

“Why don’t I get you a drink?” Fran offered.

“Gran,” Christen admonished when she returned to the kitchen. “It’s not even one o’clock!”

“But we’re having brunch, kitten. Alcohol is a given.”

Christen playfully rolled her eyes, and shared a look with Tobin, but she didn’t argue any further.

Truthfully, Tobin was super grateful for the glass of whiskey that was placed in front of her. She definitely wanted to drink and forget about Gran Fran watching her carefully take in every inch of Christen’s smooth, perfect, naked skin.

But she was not so lucky.

“Christen, sign your derrière for Tobin.”

Tobin almost choked on her mouthful of whiskey.

Christen, however, looked like the request didn’t even phase her. Perhaps this was something that her grandmother had regularly requested since the issue had been published. The young brunette shyly laughed and shook her head of curls. “That’s not necessary, Gran,” she replied softly. She accepted the mimosa from her grandmother before she turned to Tobin with another soft, sweet smile. “Tobin doesn’t want a picture of me naked.”

Tobin finished her drink, looked down at her lap, and used her hair to hide her expression. She couldn’t think of anything that she wanted more in this moment actually. 

“Isn’t Tobin a photographer? I’m sure she appreciates the artistry.”

What was Gran Fran trying to do to her?

Christen finally gave in with a grin. “Fine, get me a marker.”

Fran rushed off in excitement to find a marker and Christen rested both of her elbows on the counter with a laugh. “That’s probably the thirtieth time she’s had me do this,” she divulged.

Tobin tried to smile understandingly.

It was silent in the kitchen until Christen asked a question in a soft voice. “Do you like it?”

Tobin looked up at her with wide eyes. Did she like it? Christen didn’t even realize how stupid that question really was. Tobin was pretty sure it was the greatest photograph that she had ever seen. Christen’s body looked _incredible_ , strong, athletic, feminine, and oh so sexy. She wanted to grip the muscles of those thighs until she left gentle bruises. She wanted to trail her fingers along that sculpted jawline. She wanted to tangle both of her hands in that gorgeous, thick hair. And she couldn’t even think about how Christen’s butt looked – that was too much for her right now.

But, as a friend, she couldn’t say any of that.

She looked at Christen with a wide, genuine smile and said, “You look really great.”

Christen opened her mouth to respond, but their conversation was interrupted when Gran Fran excitedly returned to the room.

Hours later, with a full belly and feeling a little buzzed, Tobin returned to her small apartment in Los Angeles with her own autographed copy of Christen Press’ ESPN Body Issue cover. In addition to Christen’s signature, there was a little message that said, ‘ _I am thankful for your friendship, and I’m really happy you like this photo_.’

And she had drawn a heart.

**Four.**

Tobin had always loved weddings, so watching her best friend get married was one of the happiest days of her life. She was so lucky, and happy, and thankful to be standing at Allie’s side when she said ‘I do’ to a really great guy.

After all of the formality was over, and the fun began in earnest, maybe she started to have a little too much fun. A few too many glasses of champagne. A few too many beers.

She swayed on the dance floor and laughed when Allie wrapped her in a tight hug and pressed a kiss to her cheek.

“I love you, Harry,” Allie spoke into her ear.

“I love you too, Harry,” she responded enthusiastically.

Allie led her off of the dance floor with an arm around her waist and continued to talk in her ear. “Are you going to make a move tonight? Because that would be the best wedding present that you could give me.”

“Huh?”

“Harry, Harry, Harry,” the blonde laughed. Allie placed a hand on her cheek and pointed her towards the bar. “Your hot wedding date? Gonna make a move?”

Tobin grinned as she looked at Christen standing at the bar, all curly hair and caramel skin. Her grin quickly morphed into a frown when she processed Allie’s line of questioning. “Harry,” she whined childishly. “It’s not like that. She doesn’t want that.”

“And you know this because she told you?” Allie pressed.

Drunk Tobin nodded. “I would know by now if she wanted me to make a move.”

“Then why is she looking at you, babe.”

She turned her head so fast that she had to regain her footing so that she didn’t fall down. She gripped Allie’s forearm and looked at her with a slow, dopey smile when Christen waved at her. 

The dark-haired woman was leaning against the bar, with a drink in hand, in her white top and long, flowery skirt. Her arms looked firm and well sculpted as they flexed from where they were resting on the bar top, and there was just enough skin showing between her top and her skirt to be tempting.

When she had asked Christen to come to this wedding as her plus one, all that she had expected was a fun evening. But friends had meaningless sex at weddings all the time. It was a mood setter for sure. The most difficult part of that line of thinking was that she didn’t want sex with Christen to be meaningless. They could be so good together, she just knew it.

With a push of encouragement from the bride, Tobin approached Christen with a smile.

“Hi you.”

Christen smiled back and grabbed both of Tobin’s hands to pull her in close. “Hey there, how are you feeling?” Tobin grinned, stumbled a little, and Christen giggled. “Feeling good, huh?”

Tobin nodded and then buried her face in Christen’s neck. It was not uncommon for them to be physically affectionate in their friendship. She felt Christen’s arms wrap around her back and she nuzzled further into the space. She was comfortable here and it was where she wanted to stay.

“Are you tired?” Christen spoke again and Tobin nodded against her shoulder. “Okay,” she laughed, “maybe it’s time to get you to bed.”

Tobin nodded again and enjoyed the feeling of being in Christen’s arms.

Minutes later, after she was led around the room to say her goodbyes, she was led upstairs to their hotel room. After much argument, Christen had given into sharing a hotel room and splitting the cost. They had roomed together many times before, so what was the point in getting separate rooms for this occasion?

“Chris,” she stage whispered as she bounced on the edge of their bed.

Christen popped out of the bathroom with a smile. She had changed into pajamas and had thrown her hair up in a messy bun. “Yeah?”

“You’re so pretty,” she sighed.

Christen’s smile widened and she stepped up to the bed. “You’re so pretty too, Tobin.”

“No,” Tobin argued as she fell back on the bed. “You’re, like, _so_ pretty. Your eyes, and your hair, and your smile,” she mumbled.

Christen simply laughed, pulled her back up into a sitting position, and guided her arms above her head. “Come on, let’s get you out of those nice clothes.”

With assistance and a little coaxing, Tobin got out of her bridesmaid outfit and into soccer shorts and a baggy t-shirt. Christen helping her out of her shoes and skirt wasn’t exactly how she had imagined Christen taking off her clothes for the first time. She was supposed to be a more active participant, and completely sober.

She cuddled into a pillow with a happy grin and murmured, “Chris?”

Christen sat down beside her and brushed her hair out of her face. “Yeah?”

“Can we kiss?” She asked hopefully. “Maybe just a little?”

Christen ran a hand through her hair in what had to be the most soothing motion that Tobin had ever felt. “Oh, honey,” Christen sighed. “No.”

Tobin fought the pout off of her face and tried not to appear too upset. “Oh, okay. I’m sorry.” She rolled over onto her stomach and pressed her face into the pillow. “I’ll go to sleep now.”

With a hand rubbing her back, Christen said, “Hey, wait, let’s talk about that.”

When Tobin awoke the next morning, she remembered asking Christen if she could kiss her and getting rejected. However, she did not remember Christen softly telling her that she wanted to wait until they were both sober to do some kissing.

**+One.**

“You’re Tobin Heath?”

Tobin raised her head from where she had been looking at her phone. Her eyes met those of a very attractive blonde waitress and she smiled. “Yeah, I am.”

“Oh wow,” the girl sighed.

And she was definitely a _girl_. She was certainly no older than twenty-five.

“Can I get you something to drink?” The blonde continued with a flirty smile.

“I’ll have a beer, please,” she answered politely. “Anything on tap is fine. And,” she started as she gestured to the empty chair beside her, “my friend will have a gin and tonic.”

“Coming right up!”

Tobin leaned back in her chair and subtly watched the waitress return to the bar. Her attention was pulled to the door when it opened and she smiled happily at the figure walking towards her.

They were at a camp in Texas, and both she and Christen felt that it had been so long since they had seen each other in person that they wanted to grab dinner, just the two of them, and they had decided on a place within walking distance of the hotel. Tobin’s flight had gotten in a little earlier so she had settled into her room and then walked to the nearby bar and grill. She knew that she really shouldn’t be drinking a beer and thinking about ordering a cheeseburger and fries the day before camp started, but she wanted a few moments alone with Christen outside of the hotel and their teammates, and food and drink were now a part of that equation.

She promptly stood up when Christen approached the table, fresh off a plane and still looking gorgeous, and gave her a hug. “I missed you,” she whispered.

“I missed you too,” Christen responded immediately.

Tobin pulled out Christen’s chair for her and told her that she had ordered her favourite drink, and then they dove into conversation. Catching each other up on everything from the past few months, even if they had already talked about a lot of it over the phone. They ordered some food, Christen opting for a healthier meal than herself, and Tobin couldn’t stop herself from giving the pretty waitress her wide, signature smile every time she came to their table. 

Christen won rock, paper, scissors so she fielded the bill and Tobin excused herself to go to the bathroom.

She was just washing her hands when the door was pushed open, and she was surprised by who walked in. “Oh, hey.”

The flirty waitress smiled at her and quickly had her pinned against the bathroom counter with her hips.

Baby lesbians were apparently very forward these days.

“Oh hey,” Tobin stated for the second time.

“Can you sign something for me?” The blonde asked raspingly.

“S-sure,” she stumbled.

The girl fished a pen out of the back pocket of her jeans and offered it to her. Before Tobin could ask what she wanted signed, the girl was unbuttoning her shirt and suggestively pulling on the cup of her bra. And Tobin wasn’t blind, she had blood flowing through her veins, and she knew that this girl was insanely good-looking. She was tall with long legs and long hair, nice lips, and full breasts that were currently in her face.

She awkwardly cleared her throat as she gripped the pen in her dominant hand. “Um, what’s your name?”

“Kat,” she responded as she ran her tongue along her bottom lip in a very pronounced manner.

“Okay,” Tobin mumbled to herself. Her right hand hung uselessly at her side as she hastily scribbled on Kat’s right bra cup. She was thankful that the material was easy to write on and that she didn’t have to apply that much pressure. “There ya go.”

“You are so hot,” Kat groaned. She ran her fingers up Tobin’s forearm as she continued to speak. “Listen, I have to close tonight, but why don’t you drop by tomorrow night and I’m all yours after nine.”

Tobin opened her mouth, and stuttered, and she didn’t have the opportunity to craft a response before the door swung open again. This time, it was the person that she did expect.

“Oh. I just need to…”

Christen waved a hand towards the set of stalls before she rushed into one.

Tobin coughed before she slid herself out of the space between Kat and the counter and she self-consciously scratched the back of her neck. She could only imagine how that scene had looked to Christen – her wide eyed and blushing, and Kat with her shirt completely unbuttoned, deep in her personal space.

“I should go,” she muttered.

Tobin and Christen didn’t talk about it as they walked back to the hotel. Tobin, like the idiot she was, felt the crushing weight of guilt. She felt awful that Christen had seen her that close to another woman because she had feelings for Christen, feelings that had been developing for a long time, which made her an idiot because Christen didn’t return those feelings. If she did, Tobin would have known by now. 

She had nothing to feel guilty about and it was time to get over it.

\--

When she sat down to eat breakfast the next morning, she was greeted with an evil grin from Ashlyn and a disapproving look from Ali. All that she had planned on this morning was coffee and eggs, not a potential interrogation. 

With a sigh, she decided to face whatever this was head on. “What? Why are you looking at me like that?”

Ali was the first to speak. “Chris told me about your trashy waitress.”

Tobin leaned back in her chair and ran both of her hands through her messy bedhead. Ali and Christen were roommates this camp and apparently Christen had been feeling gossipy last night. “Ah,” was the only response that she could offer.

“Was she hot?” Ashlyn asked with a chuckle.

Tobin answered the question honestly. “Yeah, like bold, Southern girl hot.” Dirty was the word that she wanted to use, but that felt a little inappropriate for breakfast. 

Ashlyn cackled until Ali shot her a look and then she promptly stopped. Ali was still giving her that disapproving, maternal look, and it made her squirm.

“Stop looking at me like that,” she begged. “You’re making me feel like I did something wrong.”

“What are you doing, Tobin?” The defender asked seriously.

She threw her hands up in frustration. “Nothing!”

Suffice to say that she did not start her morning in a very good mood.

When she and Ash ended up on the sideline at the same time during a 7v7 drill, she had to bring it up. It was bugging her too much, and throwing off her concentration.

“What was up with Ali this morning?”

The blonde goalkeeper merely shrugged. “You know she gets invested.”

Tobin wasn’t sure what Ashlyn meant by that, but she didn’t inquire. Instead, she checked her surroundings before she lowered her voice and said, “Do you know how long it’s been since I got laid?”

Ashlyn’s eyes widened in concern. “Too long I’m guessing?”

“Really freakin’ long,” she confirmed.

“Well then I think you should go for it with the waitress,” Ashlyn grinned. “Get it, girl.”

Tobin sighed in relief, feeling validated, and exhaled, “Thank you.” 

\--

That evening there was a knock on her door after she had showered and changed. She wasn’t quite ready yet, but Lindsey, her roommate, was hanging out with Sonnett and some of the other younger girls in someone’s room. She was forced to answer the door with her hair only half dry and an antsy smile.

She was stunned by her visitor.

“Chris! Hi!”

Christen tilted her head in curiosity. “Where are you going?”

“Oh, I’m just going out.”

“Where?” The forward persisted.

“Oh, um,” Tobin stumbled as she nervously gripped the door. “Just out. Just, like… out.”

Christen furrowed her brow and narrowed her eyes. She looked impressively unimpressed. She pushed past Tobin, into the room, and leaned on the table next to the television. “Can I come?” She asked after a pause.

Tobin, after closing the door, approached Christen cautiously. “You never break curfew,” she tried to joke.

But Christen didn’t laugh, not even a little bit.

The dark-haired forward crossed her arms over her chest and bit out, “You can do better.”

If it wasn’t clear what they were talking about before, it surely was now. A defensive remark was on the tip of Tobin’s tongue, but instead of speaking, she took a moment to observe her friend’s body language. Christen’s usual warm, welcoming demeanour was cold and closed off, and Tobin had never seen an expression on her face quite like the one she was currently wearing. Her jaw was firmly set and her brow was pinched. Tobin scratched her own jaw with a disbelieving chuckle as she closed the space between them. There was now only a foot separating them.

“Are you… are you jealous?”

Christen didn’t immediately scoff or deny it. Instead, she hung her head and focused on her toes. “I don’t know if jealous is the right word,” she spoke finally, in a soft, shaky voice. “I’m just…” She glanced up as she sighed loudly. “I’ve been waiting forever for you to ask me out, Tobin!”

Tobin’s eyes widened. “I didn’t think you wanted me to!”

“Well I have,” Christen replied quickly. “God Tobin, you’re so clueless sometimes. You’re the first person I talk to in the morning, and I always want to be around you. You’re my best friend, and I kind of think of you as mine.”

Tobin was speechless as Christen reached out and threaded fingers through the belt loops of her jeans to pull her closer.

 _Mine_ was the word reverberating in her brain. 

“But you haven’t dropped me many hints so tell me if I’m wasting my time,” Christen continued.

“You’re not,” Tobin breathed immediately. “I thought it was super one-sided, until you got all jealous just now.”

Christen rolled her eyes. “I wasn’t jealous,” she muttered.

“Uh huh,” Tobin teased smugly.

Christen yanked her in by her belt loops until their thighs were touching. “Shut up.”

Tobin smiled affectionately and raised both of her hands to gently brush Christen’s thick hair behind her ears. “You’re cute when you’re jealous.”

Christen’s hands slid around her hips to her lower back and she rolled her eyes again. “I was not—”

Tobin interrupted another denial by gently pressing her mouth to Christen’s, just a touch of their lips. Christen instantly dug short nails into her lower back and kept her close, deepening the kiss enthusiastically. She smoothly lifted Christen onto the table that she was resting against and wrapped long legs around her waist.

“I’ve been waiting so long to do that,” Christen panted against her mouth.

Tobin hummed and replied, “Me too. So long.”

Christen arched against her and moved soft hands up her back, under her shirt. Tobin reciprocated by holding Christen’s cheek and slipping her tongue into her mouth.

When Tobin had imagined this, and she had imagined it many times, she had never quite pictured Christen being this demanding and aggressive. Sure, Christen was intense, but she was also quiet and thoughtful, and at times, really shy. But here she was, pulling at Tobin’s clothes impatiently and biting her bottom lip.

And Tobin really liked that Christen was setting the pace of whatever this was.

“Hey,” Tobin spoke breathlessly when she had found the willpower to drag herself away from Christen’s perfect mouth. “You wanna do this?”

Christen nodded as she suggestively trailed her fingers along the waistband of her jeans – _right above the button_. “Yeah. You were looking to get laid tonight, weren’t you?”

“Well, yeah,” she answered honestly. “But this is different.”

Christen looked up at her with an arch of a eyebrow. “Different as in you don’t want to have sex with me?”

“No, no, definitely not that. I really do want that,” she chuckled. “But you really mean something to me.”

Christen smiled and cutely bit down on her bottom lip. “You really mean something to me too, Tobs.” She brought Tobin down for another kiss before she said, “That’s why I want to do this.”

Tobin got lost in the kiss and melting into the feeling of Christen’s hands on her abdomen. She knew that she was going to say something, but she had completely forgotten it. Alternatively, she enthusiastically moaned Christen’s name.

“Text Lindsey and tell her not to come back to the room,” the forward whispered.

Tobin did what she suggested without thinking about it. She fished her phone out of her back pocket and fired off a text to Lindsey that was nowhere near eloquent nor polite.

Christen smiled in satisfaction and gave her a firm push. “Go sit on the bed.”

Tobin did as she was told, _again_.

And then Christen was standing in front of her taking off her Stanford t-shirt and black leggings. Tobin leaned back on her hands and gulped. This is _not_ how she had imagined her night unfolding. This was such a better alternative.

And then everything was a blur. Somehow, she ended up on her back with Christen, half naked, on top of her, and her shirt was gone and her pants were open. They kissed, and kissed, and _kissed_ , as Christen dragged her fingers through Tobin’s hair, down her arms, and all over her torso. She murmured and whispered that Tobin was “ _so beautiful_ ”, and Tobin felt objectified in all of the best ways.

It was super hot.

She was so blissed out on all of the kissing that she gasped in shock when Christen slipped a hand between her legs.

Christen withdrew right away. “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have done that without asking.”

Tobin shook her head as she held Christen’s face with both of her hands. “No, no,” she whispered as she nudged their noses against one another. “I like it, so much. I was just so distracted by kissing you,” she admitted. “I feel like I haven’t even really touched you yet.”

The forward smirked and gave her a quick kiss. “You can touch me when I’m done with you.”

\--

Tobin couldn’t stop panting as she whipped her hair out of her face and stared up at the ceiling. Holy shit. Holy fucking shit. She felt hot to the touch, and wet, and tingly all over. She slowly turned her head and laughed at Christen lying next to her, wearing a very self-satisfied smile.

And she totally had the right to look that smug. That was surely the best sex that Tobin had ever had, for so many reasons.

And nothing like any of her fantasies, in the best way.

She briefly closed her eyes so that she could focus on her breathing, but all that she could see behind her eyelids was Christen between her legs, flicking her tongue at just the right speed, in just the right places.

“Holy shit,” she said out loud.

Christen giggled and curled into her. She placed a kiss on Tobin’s shoulder and made herself comfortable with Tobin as her pillow. “How was that?” She questioned as she rubbed Tobin’s abdomen.

She laughed again before she rolled Christen onto her back. She settled on top of the taller girl and slotted one of her legs between those strong thighs she had been admiring for so long.

“You are so sexy,” she husked. “You had me coming before you even touched me.”

Christen wrapped her arms around Tobin’s shoulders and brought their bodies together for another round of kissing. Christen was still in her bra and panties, her hair falling around her shoulders, and her foot running down the back of Tobin’s calf. Tobin had gotten the pleasure of tangling her hands in that thick hair. She had gotten to stroke the smooth, caramel skin of her back and shoulders. She had gotten lots of time to explore Christen’s mouth, and face, and neck. But now she wanted so much more.

She pulled away with a whine and held herself up with both hands. “Hey,” she pouted, “stop distracting me with your pretty mouth.”

To tease or to prove a point, she wasn’t sure, Christen slowly dragged her tongue along her bottom lip. “You like my mouth?”

Tobin groaned and tried to look stern. “Stop that.”

Christen giggled with a toss of her head.

Feeling like maybe she finally had a little piece of control, Tobin slowly ran a hand up Christen’s ribcage and cupped one of her breasts. In a motion that she knew was excruciatingly slow, she rubbed her thumb across Christen’s nipple through the fabric of her plain black bra.

The woman beneath her inhaled sharply and arched her back. Her lovely green eyes were wide and watching her carefully.

Christen’s complete, undivided attention on her was intoxicating.

Tobin pressed a series of kisses to Christen’s forehead, cheeks, and jaw before she spoke. “How do you like it? Tell me, baby.”

The dark-haired woman hummed in pleasure and squeezed Tobin’s biceps. “I want your hands everywhere, and you can be a little rough with me. Fuck me hard, Tobin.”

Tobin’s eyes widened and she felt a flush spread across her entire body. “Good God,” she gasped.

\--

Christen made a move to sneak back to her room a few hours later, but a sweet goodbye turned into Tobin being unable to stop kissing her against the door. Lips, teeth, and tongue clashed as Tobin cradled Christen’s backside in both of her hands.

“We can kiss more tomorrow,” Christen giggled against her mouth. “But now we have to sleep.”

“But now that I have you, I don’t want to let you go.”

Christen actually “Aww”-ed out loud and it made Tobin blush bashfully.

The forward then pressed their foreheads and said, “You can have me again tomorrow, any way you want me.”

She followed it up with a wink and it made Tobin groan. This woman was so incredibly sexy. “I didn’t realize that you were so bold, Christen Press. You should have cornered me months ago.”

Christen smiled sweetly and ran her hands from Tobin’s shoulders to the tips of her fingers. “Had to make sure we were both ready,” she replied quietly.

Tobin, taking both of Christen’s hands in hers, nodded in understanding. “I’m glad we are now.”

“Me too.” Christen surged forward and gave Tobin a quick peck, pulling away just as quickly. “Now I _have_ to go. See you tomorrow morning.”

Tobin pouted dramatically so Christen gave her one more kiss.

The forward finally left and Tobin closed the door with a giddy grin. She allowed herself to have a little fist pump before she crawled back into the bed where the sheets still smelled like Christen.

**Author's Note:**

> I watched a lot of _Ink Master_ over Christmas and the thought of an edgy, very tattooed C will not leave my mind. Thoughts?


End file.
